marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Dorn
| birthplace = Luling, Texas | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = Gorgon | image2 = Gorgon.jpg }} Michael Dorn (born December 9, 1952) is an American actor, director, producer, and writer who played Gorgon on , on , and the Accuser on . He is best known for playing Worf in the [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Portal:Main Star Trek] franchise. Biography Early Life Michael Dorn was born to Allie Lee (née Nauls) and Fentress Dorn, Jr in Luling, Texas. They moved to Pasadena, California where he grew up to study radio and television production at Pasadena City College. Later he began a career in performing music with several different rock music bands. He moved to San Francisco in 1973 then moved back to Los Angeles in 1976. Early Career He got his first acting break in the 1976 film ''Rocky'' as Apollo Creed's bodyguard. He appeared in the 1977 movie ''Demon Seed''. He made an appearance on ''The Mary Tyler Moore Show'' along with Edward Asner. In 1978 Dorn guest appeared on the television show W.E.B.. Impressed with his work, a producer introduced Dorn to an agent who then introduced him to Charles Conrad, an acting teacher he studied under for six months. He later got a regular role on the television series ''CHiPs'' starting 1979. ''Star Trek'' Dorn's most prolific role to date is the Klingon officer Worf in [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Next_Generation Star Trek: The Next Generation] and its spin-off [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Star_Trek:_Deep_Space_Nine Star Trek: Deep Space Nine], which had him acting alongside LeVar Burton, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, and Dwight Schultz. James Avery was also a finalist for the role. According to him he was already a Trekkie and got the part because of all the people who showed up at the interview he was the only one acting like a Klingon warrior. He did not smile, speak, or sit but stood in a corner in a rigid attention posture, and when called he marched into the room, scowled, and shook the interviewer's hand sharply. Afterwards he gruffly thanked the director and walked out. Dorn made more appearances as a single character than any other actor in the entire Star Trek franchise, with a total of 272 episodes and four movies. He also appeared as Worf's grandfather in [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Star_Trek_VI:_The_Undiscovered_Country Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country], which also featured George Takei. Dorn made an appearance on ''Webster'' as Worf come to life. In addition to acting Dorn directed three episodes of Deep Space Nine and one of [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Star_Trek:_Enterprise Star Trek: Enterprise]. Due to his years of portraying the Klingon Dorn's voice has deepened. He also developed a skin condition after the years of wearing the alien prosthetics. After Star Trek Dorn has continued to play small parts in films. He played the Sandman in ''The Santa Clause 2'' and ''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause''. He played a pilot in ''Ali''. He also appeared as Jack Thornhill in ''Shade''. He also continues to appear in television series such as ''Dinosaurs'', ''The Outer Limits'', and ''Without a Trace''. Most recently he appeared as the President of the United States in the superhero series ''Heroes'', which also has Takei. Voice Acting On Dorn voiced the Inhuman Gorgon in the episodes , , and . He played in the series finale and . His most recent Marvel animated role was as the Accuser on the episodes and . In the DC Animated Universe Dorn voiced Kalibak and Steel on ''Superman: The Animated Series'', Reverend Anderson on ''Static Shock'', Colonel Lemak on ''The Zeta Project''. He worked alongside other Marvel voice actors Mark Hamill and Edward Asner. He has provided voice work in dozens of other works in varying levels of prominence. He provided the title character in ''I Am Weasel''. He's done work on ''Megas XLR'', ''Danny Phantom'', Martian Centurion Robots in ''Duck Dodgers'', King Beardbottom in ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'', and ''Ben 10''. He was in several episodes of ''Gargoyles'', which starred Asner. He's reprised his role as Worf on ''Family Guy'' episodes "Peter's Got Woods" and [[familyguy:It's A Trap!|''It's A Trap!]] as well as playing himself in "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven". He is an admitted fan of [[wikipedia:South Park|''South Park]] and did voice work on "Fun with Veal". He has also done work for commercials for companies such as Neutrogena. In addition to reprising his role as Worf in six games, Dorn has voiced characters in several video games. His video game credits include the Duke of House Atreides in ''Emperor: Battle for Dune'', Dr. John in ''Gabriel Knight'', Agent Frank Horrigan and Marcus the Mutant Sheriff in ''Fallout 2'' (which also had Ron Perlman), Commander Dana in ''Mission Critical'', Maero in ''Saints Row 2'', and Gatatog Uvenk in ''Mass Effect 2''. He is reported to play several non-playable characters in ''World of Warcraft''. In movies Dorn played Rufus 3000 in the Kim Possible movie ''A Sitch in Time'' and the Great Spirit Mata Nui in ''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn''. Personal Life Dorn has his Private Pilot License as he enjoys flying. He owns several aircrafts, or "starships" as he calls them, such as a T-33 Shooting Star, F-86 Sabre that he acquired from the South African Air Force, and North American Sabreliner. He has flown with the Blue Angels and Thunderbirds. He has done interviews for the episode "Private Jets" of ''Modern Marvels''. He serves on several organizations such as being on the advisory board of the Air Force Aviation Heritage Foundation. He is also a member of the Aircraft Owners and Pilots Association. In 2010, Dorn announced that he was a vegan. He said that "I have not missed meat at all. The only thing I would even think about missing is hamburgers and French fries. You can still have French fries. But I’ve found that the vegetarian burger and the stuff that's out there now is very good when you dress it up ... So I don’t miss it at all. It’s sort of like, it’s easy to make the transition because I feel so much better."Worf from 'Star Trek' goes vegan at MNN Roles Gorgon.jpg|Gorgon Kraven SMTNAS.jpg| Ronan SHSS.jpg| References External Links *Twitter *Facebook *Star Trek *Internet Movie Database *Behind the Voice Actors *TV.com *Wikipedia *Memory-Alpha *DCAU Wiki *Family Guy Wiki Category:Voice Actors Category:Fantastic Four (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Star Trek Actors Category:DCAU Actors Category:Gargoyles Actors Category:Family Guy Actors Category:Transformers Actors Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Actors Category:Mass Effect Actor